The Malfoy Disappearance
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Draco Malfoy has gone against the Dark Lord. He is on the run and goes to the Ministry. He is put into witness protection and sent to Canada to live with an undercover witch. Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stood in the shadows next to Flourish & Blotts and watched the witches and wizards stroll by unaware of his presence. The Goblin's guarding the doors of Gringotts glanced over at him repeatedly wondering what a respectable man was doing hiding in the shadows like a common criminal. At twenty-three, Draco was an extremely handsome man. His white-blond hair framed his full lips and grey eyes. Over the years, Draco's body had become solid and well formed. He wore a white dress shirt with the top two buttons open and showing the plane curves of his throat, and a pair of black slacks and boots. He wore a silver chain around his neck and a gleaming emerald ring on his left hand.

Draco reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a pack of cigarettes then pulled one from the pack and lit it. Draco had just inhaled when a loud crack sounded to his right. Draco jumped at the unexpected sound and choked on the smoke and burnt his finger tips on the lit end.. He turned to find Albus Dumbledore standing next to him in the shadows. The old Headmaster had aged greatly over the past six years. His flesh was covered in wrinkles and liver spots. The Headmaster stood with her back curved and the older man's shoulders bent forward. His long grey beard and hair hung down past his knees.

"Damn it, Professor," Draco cursed. "You just scared the hell out of me." The Headmasters eyes twinkled. "Draco," He started pleasantly but Draco cut him off. "I don't have time for chit chat," The blonde said quickly. "The Dark Lord is waiting for me. I'm expected back immediately." The two men bowed their heads close together and Draco quickly whispered Voldermorts new plans to the older man. Dumbledore's blue eyes grew wide as he listened. When Draco had finished, The Headmaster quietly said, "Thank you, Draco. The Order could not continue its service to the magical and Muggle world if it was not for it's informers like yourself." With that, he disapparated with another loud crack. To Draco's horror, a second crack filled the air. Someone else had been listening.

***

Draco knelt on the hard marble floor of his family's dinning room. Voldermort had taken over the Manor when the Dark Lord had returned. The Dark Lord now sat in a tall backed golden chair before Draco. He glared down at the blond with hatred in his red eyes. "My Lord," Draco began in a small voice. He looked at his parents who stood to Voldermort's left. Both were pale with fear; Narsicca trembled and her face was damp with silent tears. "You have betrayed me." The Dark Lord snarled. "For that there is no forgiveness." The Death Eater who had turned Draco over stood to Voldermort's right and grinned as if he had just wan the muggle lottery.

Slowly, The Dark Lord raised his wand and focused it on Draco. Draco forced himself to lock eyes with his future murderer. "Avada…" Voldermort began. Out of the corner of his eye, a quick movement caught Draco's attention. Narcissa had drawn her wand and lunged forward. "Stupefy!" She screamed and the spell hit Voldermort directly in the chest throwing him from his throne. "Run, Draco!" She screamed as Death Eaters ran to surround her. Draco sat stunned for a few moments. As The Dark Lord slowly began to rise from the floor, Draco scrambled to his feet and bolted from the house. As her reached the gates to the property, Narcissa's pain filled scream filled the night.

***THE MINISTRY

Heavy rain had begun to fall soon after Draco had left his home. Now as he raced across the streets of London, he was drenched. His hair was plastered to his skull and his clothes felt like lead weights. Tears ran down his face and mixed with the rain making it hard for him to see. He stumbled off the curb and into the path of a Double Decker Bus. The driver slammed on the breaks and horn while cursing at him out the window. Staggering, Draco slipped and fell into a large water filled pothole. Finally, he managed to make it to the other side of the street with no further accidents.

He was going to the only place he could think of. The only place that might be able to protect him, The Ministry of Magic. Finally, Draco reached the old red telephone booth. He shut himself inside and took several shaky breaths. He lifted the receiver to his ear and listened. There was nothing on the other end. Draco had never used a phone before, but he was sure there was supposed to be someone on the line. Finally, a recorded female voice came on the line. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." The voice told him. "Please state your name." Draco said his name in a trembling voice. "Thank you." The recording told him. Slowly, the booth began to sink into the ground and Draco slumped against the glass in relief.

As the door opened, Draco hurried out. He had to find the eldest Weasley. Mr. Weasley was now the Minister of Magic. The Weasley children and Draco had never gotten along when they were younger but he was sure that the Minister would help him. Draco was heading towards the golden elevators when a hand reach out and grasped his arm. Draco jumped and let out a small scream then spun to face the person while reaching for his wand. "Malfoy?" The person said with a shocked tone. Draco looked into the face of Ronald Weasley.

Wrapped in a warm blanket and sipping fire whiskey, Draco sat beside Ron and in front of Mr. Weasley's desk. Arthur listened carefully to Draco's story as they waited for Albus to arrive. "We have to get you out of this city, no, out of England." Mr. Weasley told Draco. "My mother..." Draco began. As he thought of his mother, Draco's throat seemed to close and he could not go on. "Your mother loved you." Ron told him gently. "She gave her life to save you."

24 hours later, Draco walked quickly through Kings Cross Station. Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin flanked him. Draco pushed his trolley with a frown on his face. Undercover, he was dressed like a tourist in blue jeans, sandals and a polo shirt. A grey baseball cap sat on his head and dark sunglasses covered his eyes. Draco was off to live with a witch in Canada. The Ministry would not even tell Draco who the witch was. He was to go by Seth Myers and to be married to the witch to keep his cover. "It's only until we can stop the Dark Lord." Lupin had assured him.

Draco stopped at the last car to his train. It would take him to the airport where would catch a flight to Toronto, Canada. Tonks stepped up and kissed him on the cheek. Draco felt his face grow hot and he raised his hand to his cheek. "Be careful, Draco." She told him. After shaking hands and thanking everyone, Draco boarded the train and closed his eyes as it pulled out of the station.


	2. Chapter 2

CANADA

"Bye Seth." The Stewardess called as Draco stood up to leave the plane. She smiled and winked at him leaving Draco to chuckle to himself. He had been flirting whit her during the entire flight. Draco just could not help himself. She had given him her number and he had promised to call her, of course, he never would. He practically had her eating out of his hand. Draco gave the girl a brief smile and then left the plane.

Leaving the ramp and stepping into the airport, Draco froze stunned. An attractive and familiar woman stood about five feet away. She was tall and slim with long legs exaggerated by her short shorts and tight t-shirt. Her curly brown hair hung down to the middle of her back and her chocolate eyes pierced his. "Granger?" He managed to whisper. Hermione smiled a little self-consciously and Draco could not help smiling back. "Malfoy."

"Of all the witches," Draco told Hermione as they sat side by side in a black taxi as it barreled down the highway. "I can not believe them sent me to you." Draco could not stop running his eyes over Hermione's body. "You look good." He added. Hermione blushed and licked her lips. Draco felt warmth in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her tongue. He wanted to kiss her. He came to his senses as Hermione spoke. "That's a surprise coming from a man who used to call me a mud-blood every chance he got." Draco looked down at the floor not knowing what to say.

Hermione pointed out attractions as they headed towards the lake. "There's the Roger Center and the CN Tower." She pointed out the window at a tall pointed tower held by cables that must have been at least one hundred stories tall. "That's where I work." Draco looked over at her with a smirk. "You work in a muggle building?" Again, Hermione blushed. "I need the extra money." She told him shrugging. "Plus, I enjoy it."

Draco thought of making a comment then thought better of it and turned to look out the window and they went on sightseeing.

At last the taxi pulled up in front of Hermione's home. Draco stepped out and gazed up. Hermione lived in a tall condominium on Lake Ontario. In the center of the building was a giant open arch going all the way through. Hermione paid the driver then using a swipe card, opened the gate and stepped onto the property. They both started across the courtyard then into the building. Up the elevator to the sixteenth floor, then down the hall until Hermione unlocked her door and they were 'home'.

Draco stood in the foyer and gazed around. The room he stood in was of medium size with a closet to his right and a small table to his left. Further in on the left was a eat-in kitchen leading to a dinning room. Straight ahead was a sitting room/living room and to the right, a long hallway with bedrooms and a loo. The living room had a large bay window and the dining room, a glass double door leading to a balcony. "Not bad." He mumbled. Hermione grunted as she came out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. Draco took once and permitted Hermione to give him a tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione leaned back with a sigh. She was soaking in a hot bath with the lights dimmed and scented candles covering the counter. She had to admit to herself, she had been shocked when Arthur had called and asked her to help Draco. She remembered him the way he used to be. Cold and cruel, bringing her to tears more often then not. She remembered the hurt as he laughed at her large front teeth, at her awkwardness and at the fact that she spent so much time studying. Secretly she had always loved Draco. That is why his insults had hurt Hermione so much. Nevertheless, she promised that she would not break and cause herself the misery that was undoubtedly included in this situation. Because of Draco and Ron Weasley, she did not know how to let any man into her heart. Because of them, she was afraid of a serious relationship. However, when Arthur had called, Hermione had agreed. The only reason had been the urgency in his voice. She would bend over backwards to help Mr. Weasley. He was like a second father to her. Even after Hermione's and Ron's engagement had ended badly, Arthur had been good to her.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by Draco's scream. At the sound Hermione jumped and the motion caused her to slip completely under the water. Sputtering and gasping for air, clamored out of the tub. Hastily, she wrapped a fluffy pink towel around herself and rushed out of the bathroom. Hermione's first thought was that Voldermort had found them. That the Dark Lord was in her house ready to kill Draco and anyone who got in his way. She burst into the spare room and sighed with relief. Draco lay in the double bed sleeping but thrashing around under the covers. Again, he cried out in his sleep. "No, Mom!" He screamed. "Stay back! Get out of here!" Hermione's heart ached as she listened to him. Slowly she went to Draco and sat on the bed by his hip.

Gently, Hermione shook Draco and called his name having to yell to be heard over his cries. Finally, Draco's eyes snapped open. He quickly took in the room then his eyes found Hermione. "Nightmare." He whispered after a few moments of silence. With a groan, he fell back onto the pillows. As Draco's labored breathing calmed, his grey eyes slowly began to gaze over Hermione's exposed flesh and she realized there was a lot of it.

Quickly, Hermione pulled the towel tighter around herself and started to stand. Draco's hand snaked out and closed around her wrist. "Stay." He whispered urgently. Hermione gazed down at the blond silently. He released her and lifted the covers invitingly. After a few moments of hesitation, Hermione lay down next to her future husband. Silently they lay together then Draco lay his head gently on her stomach and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Hermione sat up and Draco lay in her lap. Hermione caressed his neck with one hand while the other ran through his pale hair softly.

"Do you think he killed her?" Draco finally asked. His voice was weak and dripped with pain. Hermione thought hard about her answer. Honestly, she thought that the chances were good that Voldermort had killed Narcissa. However, she could not bring herself to tell Draco that. Finally, she said "I think that he would want her alive. He would try to use her to get you to come back to the manor." "I can't go back." Draco responded. "No," Hermione agreed. "You're safe here." She only hoped that she was right. "I'm not the same man I was back at Hogwarts." Draco told her after a few minutes of silence had gone by. "I know." Hermione whispered.

Slowly Draco moved to sit next to Hermione and before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. This had been Hermione's fantasy for many years but know she pushed him away gently. "Don't Draco" She started but her voice failed as she saw the urgency and need in his eyes. Her hands, which had been against his naked chest, relaxed then fell away letting him come closer again. She trembled as his experienced hand slid between the folds of her towel and caressed her flesh. Slowly it moved up over her ribs to cup her breast as his mouth came back to hers. "Hermione." He sighed. Hermione froze. Her name on his lips was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. She opened her mouth to his and Draco pressed forward. His tongue caressed hers and Draco moaned into her mouth as he pressed his body to hers.

At the feel of his erection, Hermione gasped. She had not realized that he was naked under the covers. Draco laughed softly at her reaction and skillfully removed her towel and dropped it on the floor. Hermione's face grew red as Draco pulled back the covers and gazed down at her body. Gently he ran his fingers over her thighs. "Are you…I mean have you…" He did not know quite how to ask the question of her virginity tastefully. "No." Hermione answered understanding the un-asked question. "Ron and I.." "The Weasel?" Draco asked interrupting with disgust in his voice. "There's the old Draco." Hermione said coldly. Before he could respond Hermione slid out of the bed, covered herself in the towel and stalked from the room without looking back. "Granger." Draco called after her but Hermione ignored him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione woke to sunlight pouring into the window through the open blinds. She dressed quickly into a pair of blue jeans and a sweater then left her room. Her first stop was to check on Draco in his room but he was not there. She began to look over the apartment and found him sitting on the couch with crookshanks on his lap. The cat meowed softly as Hermione entered the room. Draco who had been scratching the cats back paused and watched Hermione. "What?" Hermione snapped a little colder then she had intended. Draco shrugged then went back to the cat. As Hermione walked into the kitchen, she heard him whisper to crookshanks "Yup, she's still mad." Hermione could not help but smile.

After breakfast, Draco showered and dressed then they headed out to plan their big day.

The first stop was Hermione's work. She needed to pick up her paycheck. Draco insisted that he had more then enough money for both of them but Hermione did not want to be dependent on anyone. As they stepped off the streetcar, a muggle city train, Draco marveled at the city. All around them, muggles hurried along the sidewalks. Music could be heard from the near-by stores. The sun was bright and a light breeze played through their hair. Draco had followed Hermione around the corner and down a few blocks when a woman stopped Hermione.

Draco had been gazing up at the tall skyscrapers and wondering if a wizard had had a hand at building them, when the woman's high-pitched voice cut through him like a blade. Slowly he gazed down at her. In his opinion, the muggle looked like a streetwalker. She wore a pink small halter-top that left nothing to the imagination and her Daisy Dukes were so tight that one could easily see that she was not wearing knickers. The woman tossed her bleach blond hair over her shoulder and smiled brightly up at Draco. She placed a hand on his chest and gushed, "Hermione," She was so loud that several people turned to look. "Who is _this?"_

Gently, Draco reached up and removed her hand. He was instantly edgy and his free hand twitched towards his wand. He forced himself to calm down. It would not do any good for him to center himself out. "Claudia," Hermione responded stepping in front of Draco. Draco placed a hand on her hip for effect. Speaking in a forced cherry voice, Hermione continued. "This is Seth Myers, my fiancé." Claudia's green eyes ticked between the disbelievingly. "Oh she finally said. "Hermione never mentioned you."

"No," Draco replied coldly. "She would not have mentioned me to someone like _you_."

With that, he steered Hermione around Claudia and continued down the sidewalk. Hermione laughed softly and Draco smiled in spite of himself.

At the tower, Draco waited while Hermione went through an employee only door to retrieve her paycheck. He noticed that the females near-by continuously gazed over at him. If he looked back at them, they would blush and smile weakly or gaze away.

Suddenly Hermione was by his side once more with a pretty, redheaded woman. The red head smiled brightly at him and she looked vaguely familiar. "Hi, Seth." She said and hugged him before Draco could stop her. Taken back, Draco looked from Hermione to the red head with a confused expression on his face. The near by women looked on with jealousy. "Don't you remember me?" She asked. Draco looked back at Hermione. "You insulted her brother last night." Hermione told him. Draco frowned. "I did not…"He paused as her words hit home. Draco looked back at the red head. "Ginny?" He asked softly.

Having just finished her shift, Ginny decide to spend the rest of the day with Hermione and Draco. She talked a blue streak but Draco heard none of it. He couldn't get over how much these two had grown up. He thought back to the first time he had met Ginny in Flourish and Blotts. She had stood up to him then and defended Scar-head. She had only been eleven at the time and a cute little child. Now her long hair was back in a long plait and her green eyes shone with happiness. The freckles across her nose had faded and her mouth was full and deep in color.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat a round a round table in East Side Mario's with a basket of cheesy bread between them. Hermione and Ginny chatted happily about the up coming wedding as Draco looked over his menu. He wasn't really reading it but listening to the conversation. Everyone turned to look when Hermione asked Ginny to be her Maid of Honor and Ginny squealed with delight. "What about your dress?" Ginny asked. "Have you picked one out yet?" Hermione glanced at Draco then leaned towards Ginny to whisper her reply. Draco rolled his eyes. As if he cared what she was going to wear. "Stop frowning," Hermione chastised. Draco hadn't realized he had been frowning. Hermione smiled brightly at him handed him two catalogues across the table. "Here," she said," you can pick out your tuxedo." Grateful for something to do, Draco began to flip through the pages of the muggle formal wear.

The women moved on to talking about guests as the food arrived. Suddenly, something occurred to Draco and he blurted out, "I want someone at the wedding too." The women looked at him silently then Hermione replied. "You can't have anyone Draco. You are under witness protection. Your family can't know you're here." Draco's grey eyes turned hard with determination. "I want someone." Hermione sighed. "Draco," she started looking to Ginny for help. "Your family is in close ties with Lord Voldermort…" Draco cut her off. "Then I'll have someone from the order." "Fine," Hermione said giving in. "But if you get us killed, so help, I'll kill you."

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

Draco and Hermione had been sitting on the couch in Hermione's living room side by side and tasting samples of wedding cake. Hermione had insisted on planning as much of the wedding as possible muggle style. Draco had to admit, he was enjoying this part. They had just split a piece of chocolate-mint cake, when there was a knock at the door. Hermione popped her half in her mouth and stood to walk to the door. It was eight o'clock at night and she wasn't expecting anyone. She swallowed and opened the door then seeing who was on the other side, yelled and slammed the door shut again. Rolling his eyes, Draco stood and brushed Hermione out of the way as he reached the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped then pulled the door open once more.

His Godfather, Severus Snape stood on the other side. He was dressed in a long black cloak with many buttons and held a large traveler bag in his right hand. His skin was pale and his hair lank and hanging around his dark eyes. "Severus!" He cried as the older man stepped into the apartment. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever get here." Hermione's head snapped around and she stared at Draco with venom in her eyes. "You knew he was coming?" She spat. Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid," He retorted. "Of course I knew. He's my Best Man." One hour later found Hermione and Severus sitting across from each other and neither speaking. Draco was rattling on like a school boy, filling his Godfather in about the wedding. He was oblivious to the tension in the room.


End file.
